This invention relates to a new and improved blood collection system for collecting multiple samples of blood into evacuated tubes from a single needle insertion site.
Various blood collection systems having particular application in vacuum tube phlebotomy are known, and typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,066,067; 4,166,450; 4,312,362; 4,326,541; 4,327,746; 4,333,478; 4,409,990; 4,412,548; 4,418,703; 4,436,098; 4,790,330; and, 4,947,863. Some of these patents describe devices which allow for multiple samples of blood to be collected from a patient in a single procedure, and while these devices provide a means to fill several evacuated blood collection vials, they require removal of a filled vial from a holder before placement and filling of a succeeding evacuated vial can take place. This procedure not only requires frequent and time consuming monitoring of a given patient, but runs the risk of blood leakage particularly during changing of blood collection vials. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices provide a blood collection system where several vials can be filled simultaneously or in succession from a single needle insertion site, without requiring removal of filled vials during the multiple sampling procedure, and only a single needle insertion of the patient.
Also, none of the prior art devices provide a blood collection system where large amounts of blood can be removed from a patient at a controlled rate, while reducing the risk of vein collapse that can occur during rapid blood removal. Moreover, none of the prior art devices provide a blood collection system where the needle insertion site is separated from the blood collection vials in a manner that reduces the risk of prematurely dislodging the needle from the vein. Consequently a need exists for a simple, reliable and disposable blood collection system that can collect large amounts of blood from a single insertion site, while simultaneously distributing the collected blood into one or more evacuated tubes, without leaking blood, or causing patient discomfort or trauma.
Also, it would be helpful if the blood collection system could be easily separated from the filled tubes and subsequently disposed, while reducing the risk of an accidental needle stick, or blood leakage.